Impositions and Infatuations
by Mariel Nightstalker
Summary: Bella Swan plays hostess to Luna Lovegood. Infatuations blossom. CROSSOVER FEMSLASH Bella Swan/Luna Lovegood
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This should be a three-part story (maybe less, maybe more), exploring a pairing I haven't seen anyone but me write. IMPORTANT: Canon has been altered. The events of the first book have not occurred yet, despite Bella being in Forks for the first year. It is now the summer after her first year of school. She has had some brief communication with Edward, but they are not dating or even friends.

~Impositions and Infatuations~

Part One: Beginning

They had been pen-pals since they were seven. Renee said it was good for her hand-writing, and that having contact with someone in a different company would be a great cultural experience for her, so she set her up with a girl from England the same age. At first she didn't know what to think about writing a sort of diary to a person clear on the other side of the 'pond', but after receiving the first cautious reply that described a girl who loved to read and explore and learn new things, she warmed up to the idea.

All the girls at her school wanted to get puppies, and the only books they were interested in were books on puppies; or, in a few cases, kittens.

Bella had a hard time fitting in with this crowd, being mildly allergic to both, and welcomed contact with someone else who was also seven and something of an outcast. The girl had a weird name, Hermione, and wrote in very neat letters. Bella tried hard to copy her and eventually had a passable imitation.

They wrote each other for years, though the letters from Hermione thinned out when she turned 11 and wrote that she was going to a school for gifted children. Because it was hard for her to access a mailbox, she would write huge replies to all the little updates Bella would send her. By the time Bella would get a response, it was like receiving a book. She didn't mind, though, because Hermione was a better writer than her and could make everything sound interesting.

She envied Hermione's skills with boys when Hermione excitedly wrote that she was dating a professional athlete when she was fifteen and taking him to their prom as a date. Also, Hermione's two best friends were boys. Maybe getting boys for friends would make it easier to get a boyfriend?

She never did go out and make friends with the boys. She had one or two girls she was friendly with, but she was still an outsider. Her best friend, outside of Hermione, was her mother.

But then she moved to Forks, and suddenly she had interesting things to write about too. While Hermione was trying to get Ron to stop dating idiotic bimbos and pay attention to her, Bella was the one with the mysterious, and very handsome, classmate.

And then it happened. One day, a stained and rumpled letter from Hermione arrived. It was quite short, and looked like it had seen better days. Opening it, she read,

_Bella,_

_You have always been my lovely American friend, and listened to me and supported me even when I was at my lowest. I appreciate this so much. _

_I've got a huge favor to ask of you. You remember me talking about Loony Luna, the lovable weirdo who loves animals and nature? Well, we're friends now and I've found that she really isn't all that odd on the inside. She just acts like that to keep people away from her. She's kind of a loner, very quiet, and loves to study nature. Because she graduated early, like me, she is going to go to University as a plant expert of some sort. Yesterday, she offhand said that she was thinking of going somewhere in America this summer to study the wildlife you have there. _

_And so I wondered if you could put her up for a month or so? She'll spend half the summer in a rainy area, and another half in a hot area. She won't be any bother if you say yes, and will gladly help out around the house and pay rent and everything. _

_I just don't want her at a hotel, because of that Incident I told you about. _

_If you say no, we are still friends and I will still love you. I'll work something out either way, so don't feel too obligated._

_Love and kisses,_

_Hermione _

_PS If you say yes, she'll be there in 14 days._

Bella set the letter down on her desk and thought about it. Hermione had referred to several different things as 'Incidents' that involved hotels. Which one was it? There was one where the bellboy had hit on her to the point of harassment, one where a fire alarm had required her to stand outside in the rain in her underwear and a man's jacket for two hours, and one where…

She gasped. No! That poor girl…

The third incident was that a friend of hers was assaulted in a hotel elevator and been badly injured in the event, requiring a 10-day stint at the hospital and some therapy. It was probably that one that'd happened to this Luna person. Shit, now she really didn't have the heart to turn her away.

She narrowed her eyes and smirked at the letter. Hermione was a little manipulative bitch sometimes.

~000~

That night, over dinner, she asked Charlie if Bella's friend Luna could come and stay with them as a boarder for a month in two weeks. He raised his eyebrows and finished chewing his lasagna before responding,

"And have you met this girl in person?"

Bella was taken aback, "Well, no, but she's Hermione's friend. Hermione is very prudish, and she would never be friends with a delinquent. But even if something does go wrong, I will assume complete responsibility and pay for any damages with my college fund. Come _on, _Charlie, please?"

He shook his head, "I don't know about this Bella. I'm not sure I'm comfortable having a stranger living in our house for a month. Where would we even put her?"

This hadn't occurred to her, but she improvised, "The attic! I saw an old bed up there when I was looking for keep sakes last week, and there is a space heater in my room that I don't use. We can totally set up a little place for her up there."

Charlie still looked hesitant, so she brought out the big guns.

"Dad, the reason I want her staying with us and not at a hotel is because, the last time she was at a hotel, someone…" she whispered the word, "her in the elevator. She had to be in the hospital for over a week!"

He winced, just like she knew he would. No father wants to hear about a girl the same age as his daughter getting attacked like that. Even though he told her he would think about it and tell her his answer tomorrow, she knew she'd won. Luna Lovegood would be spending a month in her attic, looking at the rainy trees, safe from the creeps that lurked in hotels.

She cleared the dishes and put them in the sink, still smiling to herself.

When she was finished cleaning up, she sat in her room and worked on some of her summer assignments. She soon got distracted, though, and stared out her window at the moon as it broke through the cloud cover. It made her think of Edward.

He was such a mystery. Not only was his entire family beautiful and talented and intelligent, they also kept to themselves. Were they in some kind of cult, or just snobs? She didn't think so, but she'd only spoken briefly to Edward in class about their homework and gotten a quicksilver smile from Alice in the halls. She was still wondering about that smile.

From the way she'd caught Edward's eyes lingering on her, she'd begun to wonder if he liked her back. Or maybe he thought she looked weird. She really hoped it was the first one, though. She'd never had a boyfriend, never finding a boy she wanted to have that with until now, and very much wanted to dip her toes into the dating scene. It would be totally pathetic to graduate high school next year, never having been on a date in her life, much less kissed.

She touched her lips and smiled.

~000~

Luna arrived two hours late, soaking wet, with a light-weight suitcase in her hand.

She was supposed to arrive at nine o'clock in the evening, and it was now eleven. Bella stepped to the side and shooed her in, waving farewell to the taxi driver who'd dropped her off. Because it was late and he had work the next morning bright and early, Charlie had gone to bed and hour ago and wished her luck handling their guest when she arrived.

Bella guided her through the dim house to the kitchen and turned on the lights so she could make her some hot chocolate. Now that it was light enough, she sneakily turned her head and got a good look at her. Her eyebrows went up.

She was…_pretty. _Beautiful, even; she couldn't explain why, but she hadn't been expecting her to be attractive.

Luna evidently noticed her looking and gave her a sleepy smile. Bella's lower stomach throbbed, though she couldn't understand why. Suddenly she felt warm all over and found it impossible to take her eyes off of her for more than a few seconds. While the pan bubbled, she sat down across from her at the table. Luna pulled back her hood completely, unzipped her rain coat, and shimmied out of it. She had long blonde hair, kind of like the kind you saw on paintings on angels, tied back partially with a beaded headband.

A quick glance down showed that she didn't believe in bras.

She hopped up when some of the hot chocolate frothed over the side of the pan and turned off the heat, pouring it into two mugs. Luna accepted hers with another of those sleepy smiles and raised it to her lips to blow on it.

And then she spoke in the loveliest voice Bella had ever heard,

"I really appreciate your hospitality to me. I am a clean and uncomplaining house guest and I promise not to give you any trouble. Do you want me to pay you for meals as well or is that included in the rent?"

Bella opened her mouth but then closed it when she realized she didn't know, "Um, we can ask my dad tomorrow. He's the one who pays for the food. I just convert it into meals."

Luna's lips twitched, "It's the same with me and my father, though lately I also pay for the food. Where would you like me to put my bag?"

"Oh, we don't have a guest room so we made you a place in the attic."

"How lovely; I adore high places. They make me feel like a bird in its nest, the world at my feet."

Okay, so there was the first glance at what Hermione referred to as 'her loony side'. She didn't find it very loony, though. She felt the same way when she used to climb trees. Just being up there gave her this pleasant feeling of security. Her lower stomach twinged again when Luna dipped her fingers into the hot chocolate and fished out a marshmallow. She popped it into her mouth and hummed a little.

"This is very good."

"Thanks."

It should've been awkward, only talking in little bits and pieces like this, but it wasn't. It had a different rhythm than when you talked to most people, but it was more like flipping through the radio and unexpectedly landing on some channel playing music inspired by fjords.

It was nice.

Luna sipped her hot chocolate, so Bella did the same. She held her cup with both hands and blew her hair out of her eyes. When she was finished, she looked at the clock attached to the oven. It was getting close to midnight.

"Where is your attic? We should get to bed. It won't do to be tired tomorrow, on my first full day in beautiful America."

Bella laughed, "Well, it's not super beautiful here. There's just a lot of trees and rain."

"That sounds beautiful to me. My school was set in a forest, and we got our fair share of rain. It'll be interesting to see what sorts of moss you have here, and to measure the rain-fall. Hermione told me that there are bears here, too."

"Yeah, but not a whole lot; the woods are pretty safe," Bella turned her mug round and around in her hands, not wanting to separate for the night yet. There was nothing for it when Luna stood, though, so she guided her up the stairs to the empty hall closet. It was probably full before her parents divorced, but Charlie wasn't big on possessions, so the only thing in it was an umbrella leaning against the side of the wall. Stepping inside, she clicked on the light and reached up for the pull that would bring down the steps. Luna crept in behind her, forced to stand pressed against her as Bella lowered the stairs, watching with interest.

Bella blushed, though she would never admit that it was from the way Luna's damp breasts pressed against her side. The stairs lowered, she led the way up, warning Luna to watch her step when they reached the top because of a slight drop down.

Luna clambered nimbly up and stood beside her in the gloom of the attic. Bella stared unblinking into her gray eyes before snapping out of it and turning on the light. It illuminated a bed with an old card table and chair set up beside it. An ancient carpet from the 80s had been unrolled and rested underneath the makeshift room.

She looked at her to see her reaction, and saw that she was smiling.

"It's more than I'd hoped for!"

Her bag was flung to the side, and suddenly Luna was pulling her shirt up and over her head. Bella flushed and moved for the stairs, murmuring her good-night. She couldn't help but sneak a final peek before descending the steps, and caught a glimpse of bare, glistening torso and butter-yellow panties.

The closet door was closed behind her and she immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower.

~000~

End Beginning of Impositions and Infatuations

Let me know what you guys think! I think this will be an interesting take on the whole crossover scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: End

The next morning she woke up to the smell of pancakes. Padding down the stairs, she stepped into the kitchen and caught Luna putting the finished food into the oven to keep it warm. She was fully dressed in pastel Capri pants, a man's shirt that hung to her thighs, and several beaded necklaces. It wasn't until she turned around and said good morning that Bella could see that the man's shirt was more of a jacket, with a bikini top underneath.

Luna noticed that Bella was eyeing her swimsuit and laughed quietly, tugging on one of the straps, "You said it was going to be wet, so I dressed accordingly. I'll probably take a swim or three while I'm out."

"That…sounds fun," Bella choked out, feeling that tingling sensation again. There was just something about the casual, almost flippant way that Luna treated everything that was very sensual. Luna gestured to the oven.

"There's bacon and pancakes in there, and toast in the toaster. Your father already ate, and met me. I think we'll get on fine."

"Good, good," Bella got out a plate and noticed that Luna had already scrubbed the dishes she'd used and put them away, "Do you want a plate as well?"

"Actually, I'm just going out the door. I don't eat breakfast."

"Oh. Well…have a nice time."

Luna smiled, tucking her feet into a pair of bright blue wellies that had been waiting by the door, "I will. I'll be back when it gets too dark to see what kind of moss I'm collecting."

"Okay…bye…"

The door clicked shut behind her. Bella looked down at her pancakes, and tentatively took a bite. It was like biting into a cloud of heaven! If there had been any doubts about whether or not Luna was a good house guest, they were completely eradicated now. Anyone that could cook like this had to be some kind of angel.

Once she was done eating, she washed her dishes and put them away. Staring around the kitchen trying to find something that needed to be scrubbed but finding nothing, she slapped her thighs, sighed, and went upstairs to finish her summer assignments completely.

That was accomplished in less than an hour, and then she had absolutely nothing to occupy herself with; she was out of books, all of her music was boring, and there was nothing good on TV. With a groan, she looked through her contacts for someone interesting. She ended up dialing Jessica's number.

Jessica had introduced herself the first day Bella went to Forks High, and they became sort-of friends. Bella would listen and nod while Jessica rambled about whatever drama was going on, be it her own or someone else's, and they would share their class notes. She wasn't really interested in the daily soap operas of her fellow students since she didn't know them that well and couldn't even relate to any of their problems, having no boyfriend and a pretty good relationship with her parents, but she listened anyway.

"Hello?" Jessica's perky voice greeted her ears, and Bella died a little inside. God, what was she, a masochist? Something about blatant femininity pissed her off sometimes. Was it too much to ask a girl to be a little manlier, for lack of a better term, sometimes?

"Um, hey, is this Jessica?"

"Yeah! Who's this?"

"It's Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, hang out today."

Jessica agreed immediately and said that she was going to go see some new drama movie that was coming out today. She asked if Bella would mind if she invited the rest of the 'crew' to go see it with them.

"No, I don't mind. It'll be good to see you guys after all of two days of separation."

Jessica laughed, "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you in an hour? I need to get dressed and stuff."

"Okay, that should be fine."

They hung up and Bella rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. A few weeks ago she'd started printing pictures she liked off the internet and pasting them to her ceiling so that she'd have something pretty to look at when she woke up and went to sleep. She fixated on a series of pink roses she'd grouped together because their colors blended nicely. There were little blue and yellow flowers mixed in with the pink.

Pretty…

With a start, she realized she was thinking about Luna again. With a groan she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. Why did she keep thinking about her? It wasn't enough that she had to stare at her like a total lesbian every chance she got, but now she was thinking about her too?

To occupy herself, she picked out a different outfit and actually put on make-up and earrings. She normally didn't bother a whole lot with her physical appearance. She was more of a jean and t-shirt kind of girl, no-nonsense and definitely no heels. That was like suicide. Besides, fancy things like extra grooming meant waking up earlier in the morning, which was definitely not her favorite thing to do. But today she felt the itch to make an extra effort.

Maybe this was why she didn't have a boyfriend. Other girls who had boyfriends actually cared when they were having a humidity-induced frizzy hair day and made sure that they varied their clothes instead of wearing the same stuff for months and months.

She tucked her hair behind her ears and checked her reflection. She didn't look half-bad, but she didn't think she looked good either. She was too skinny, too pale, and her hair was boring. Maybe she should dye it? Red or blue or something would be cool. Maybe even blonde, like Rosalie Hale.

With a groan, she decided to go and wait at the theater early. Maybe she could get a coffee or something while she waited. Anything was better than standing here analyzing her appearance.

~000~

Even though it was summer and most kids were hanging out downtown La Push, the coffee shop she was in was deserted except for a dozing elderly man in the far corner. She sat in a seat by the window that afforded a view of the theater so she could see when her friends arrived and sipped her iced drink. It was a little too sweet, but if she was lucky the sugar would stick to her ribs and help her flesh out a little.

She looked over the local paper, frowning at the reports of sightings of some kind of giant furry beast. Hopefully this thing wouldn't sink its claws into Luna while she was out there looking at flowers or whatever it was she was up to.

She shuddered, feeling a sudden chill, and took a sip of coffee. The light beside her shifted and she turned her head to see what it was. It was _Edward Cullen. _

Jerking back with surprise (she didn't even hear him come into the shop, much less sit next to her!), she squeaked, "Oh my god! Sorry, you just startled me."

Edward smirked, "Sorry, sorry. I'll try to make more noise next time."

She smiled nervously, remembering her crush on him. She couldn't believe he was really here! "It's okay."

They smiled at each other awkwardly, and then he asked, "What are you drinking?"

"An iced caramel latte, but I wouldn't recommend it unless you have a sweet tooth."

He grimaced and shook his head, "No thanks. I like my coffee black with just a tiny bit of cream, no sweetener. So, I saw you just sitting here by yourself and decided to come over and say hello. Are you waiting for someone? I can leave if you are. That could get weird."

She laughed and waved her hand to show that it was okay for him to stay, "I'm just meeting some friends in about 20 minutes to see a movie across the street. You know the new one with the dysfunctional family?" he nodded, "That one. I could use some company while I wait. If you're nice, I'll even let you watch it with us."

He snorted, obviously amused at her attempt to be flirty, and sat down on the stool beside her. She nervously drew patterns in her condensation, watching the rain snake down the glass. After a little while, he asked her what she was thinking about. She gave him a funny look. No one asked her that but her mother.

"Nothing, really; I was just wondering which one of those raindrops would reach the sill first," she indicated a pair of fat drops that were racing their way down the glass, "and…ha! I was right! The one on the left won."

Shit! Was that really geeky? She couldn't help but be self-conscious around him. He was just so…so gorgeous. He was almost as out of her league as Luna. Wait, what?

Unbidden, thoughts of what Luna looked like half-naked surged through her mind, firmly attached to the word 'gorgeous'. Her face turned so red that she actually turned her head to the side and pretended to be looking at something in her purse. A peek at the glass showed Edward watching her with interest.

She pulled out her phone and checked it for messages. There were two texts from Jessica, informing her of who all was coming. Her stomach cringed when she saw that Mike was among them. Last year, he wouldn't take no for an answer when asking her out to prom. She tried to deflect him, but he was just so persistent that she finally gave in.

At the end of the evening, she wouldn't kiss him on the mouth and went for the cheek instead. It wasn't that Mike wasn't attractive- he was quite cute actually, and even had a nice set of muscles. It was his personality that was the problem. He was like a puppy, always skipping around her and trying to get her attention.

She didn't want to give her first kiss to a guy that reminded her of a dog.

"Do you want to order something?" she asked, more for having something to say than out of actual interest. Please don't let him think that she was boring!

He shook his head and stuck out his stomach to look like a tiny gut, "I'm trying to lose weight."

She giggled and took a sip of her drink. They chatted for the remainder of the time before her phone vibrated with a text from Jessica telling her that they were there and waiting for her outside the theater. She sent Edward a questioning look. He bit his lip, hesitated, and nodded his assent.

She did a little dance inside as they crossed the street to join her friends. They stared wide-eyed at Edward, and then at Bella wearing make-up. Jessica broke the silence, her hand white-knuckled around Mike's forearm. Mike was redder than a lobster.

"So! Bella, you didn't tell me you were bringing a date."

"Oh, this isn't a date!" Bella hurried to explain, "I waited for you guys in the coffee shop over there, and Edward happened to be there at the same time and he had nothing going on so I invited him to see it with us. I'm sorry, I should've texted you."

Jessica waved her hands while the other kids piped up that it was fine with them that Edward was there with them. They went inside at last, and Edward and Bella stuck to the back of the pack. She was just reaching for her wallet when he reached around her and laid down enough money for both of them.

"I'll pay."

She thanked him, wondering if this was a date after all. She wasn't sure she wanted it to be.

~000~

Walking through the forests of Washington was far from boring, and in addition to exciting things like getting rained on and slipping in the mud, Luna collected numerous plant samples. She wasn't actually attending a University for a degree in Biology, though. What would be the point? She already had a triple degree in Herbology, Magical Creatures, and Defense.

She'd gotten it because it was an excuse to do what she loved, and it looked good on her resume. It also gave her something to do in the summer, when she wasn't at Hogwarts. Not that she would ever be going back to Hogwarts, not after everything that'd happened. Her chest squeezed when she remembered all the friends she'd made only to lose them. It wasn't fair, so many bright young lives snuffed for such a stupid war.

There was more than rain wetting her cheeks now, so she took this as a good time to break. Sitting in the shade of a tree so overgrown with moss and vines she couldn't tell what kind it was, she let herself cry. She'd discovered it was good to cry, to let all the sorrow pour out of her until there was room for happiness again. And she had much to be happy about. She still had many friends, one of whom was responsible for her having a place to stay right now. If Hermione hadn't put in a good word for her with the Swans, she would have to stay in a hotel.

She didn't like hotels, and gave them a wide berth.

But she wasn't going to think about that right now. She got up, dusted the ferns off her ass, and started walking some more. She wanted to cover a lot more ground before she started to turn back so she could be home before it got dark. She wouldn't want to keep Bella waiting.

Her lips curved when she thought about Bella. Hermione didn't tell her that Bella was well fit, and she also hadn't told her which way she swung. If the way she was looking at her was any indication, Hermione didn't need to say anything. She was getting the message loud and clear.

Maybe she should give Bella some clearer hints that her interest was reciprocated.

Luna stubbornly refused to put labels on her sexuality; she loved who she loved, no matter their gender, species, social standing, or personal appearance. She'd dated a dwarf centaur once, for fucks sakes. What did you call someone who did that?

Exactly; there wasn't a word for it yet.

A bunch of delicate blue flowers tucked into the ferns caught her eye, and she took out her camera. Crouching in the mud, she adjusted her zoom, wanting to get the perfect balance between detail and scale. So caught up in her task, she didn't hear the underbrush whispering as something moved through it.

~000~

Their hands lay side by side on the armrest, and she was so conflicted about whether or not she should grab his hand that it almost hurt.

To distract herself, she glanced to her other side, curious as to what her friends looked like watching a movie. Her eyes met Mike's. He was sitting three seats down, between Jessica and Lauren. The screen reflected light off his eyes, like a cat. She jumped and quickly looked away. She sighed and tried to concentrate on the movie.

This was getting awkward.

When the movie was done, she thanked Edward for paying for her and made her way to her car. Jessica asked where she was going, and she lied and said she had to do some research for one of their summer papers. Her excuse was accepted and soon she was alone in her car again, safe from her friends.

She couldn't tell you what was wrong if you asked her, but there was just something about being around Edward and being with them that set her teeth on edge. Suddenly she wasn't in the mood to pretend anymore.

~000~

A hand cold as ice clamped around the back of her neck, jerking her backwards and knocking the wind out of her lungs. Her camera flash went off, revealing a flash of glitter against the cheek of her attacker as he towered over her prone figure. A blonde ponytail, leather pants, tattoos…fangs.

She reacted on instinct. Her wand was suddenly in her hand and her words formed the Blasting Curse.

He went flying backward in pieces.

Rolling onto her feet, catching her breath back, she dispassionately looked at the vaguely gray chunks of ex-Vampire. They sizzled in the rain, slowly dissolving into ash. She shook her head.

"There _would _be Vampires here, wouldn't there?"

Not wanting to wait around for any others that might be waiting in the shadows, she grabbed her things and set off at a run for Forks. After a few miles she had to slow to a jog, but she maintained a good pace and arrived back at 3:30 in the afternoon.

She hadn't realized just how far she'd gone in those temptingly lush trees. Scaling the side of the house using the trellis instead of walking through it with her muddy galoshes, she climbed in the window she'd left unlatched.

Kicking off her shoes, she pulled off her clothes and grabbed her towel and grooming supplies before heading down to take a shower. Mud liked to stay caught in her hair.

~000~

Bella went to the library for several hours before getting bored with their tiny selection and heading home. It was 4:00 in the afternoon, and about time she started thinking about what she was going to make for dinner. When it was just her, she normally didn't bother with a whole lot because Charlie often worked late. But now she had a guest, and she felt the need to make a better impression than she had that morning.

Removing her coat and boots, she examined the contents of the fridge. They weren't impressive.

Spotting eggs near the back, she decided to make omelets and maybe fry some potatoes and onions to go with it. Nodding to herself, she reached for the orange juice. The drinking fountains at the library were _nasty _and she was parched.

A floorboard creaked upstairs and she froze, hand outstretched into the cold of the refrigerator. She slowly drew it back and silently closed the fridge door. Charlie was at work, and Luna was supposed to be in the woods for at least another hour. She grabbed a kitchen knife and advanced slowly out into the hall. At the top of the stairs, she saw the bathroom door open.

She held her breath and prepared to throw the knife at the intruder.

It was Luna. Luna in a towel wrapped around her hips instead of under her armpits, leaving her breasts free to dry in the open air. Her long damp hair reached to the small of her back. She turned when Bella made some kind of sound, and Bella tried to tell herself that she wasn't taking entirely too much notice of the way the water from her hair had cascaded down to pool in a shimmering spot between her breasts.

"I…I…uh…"

Damn it, why wouldn't her mouth work!

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Luna descended the stairs, tucking a zippered pouch under her arm, "I got back early. I know you said the woods weren't dangerous, but a bear startled me and I decided to wrap things up earlier than I was expecting to."

Bella could only nod dumbly. A girl's locker room at school was one thing, but this was quite different.

"Do you want any help around the house? I'll be dressed in a minute."

"You don't have to help if you have stuff to do. I was just going to make some…potatoes…"

Luna had stepped closer. She reached up, touched her hand to Bella's cheek, and removed something. She held it up. It was an eyelash.

"Did you want to make a wish?"

Bella took the eyelash and stared at it without comprehending for several seconds before she closed her eyes and blew it away. She wouldn't admit even to herself what she'd wished for. When she opened her eyes, Luna was at the top of the stairs disappearing into the closet. She sighed and went back into the kitchen.

Why did her teenage libido decide to make itself known on today of all days? She felt like she was going to go insane if she had to put up with this for the next couple of years. She knew that teenagers were supposed to be overflowing with lust and whatever, but this was ridiculous! Luna was practically a stranger, and a girl! But she never gave much thought to her sexuality. Love was love, wasn't it?

She wasn't sure how well Charlie would agree with that.

Small fingers danced across the skin where her shirt met her skirt, and she jumped, straightening. Luna winked and took out a pair of plates to set the table with.

"Mr. Swan is working late, I assume?"

"Maybe," Bella shrugged, trying to act natural, "Sometimes he comes back early unexpectedly."

"I'll just set two places, then. We can always add another set later."

Bella stirred the potatoes. She tried to pretend that she was focused on cooking, but couldn't keep from stealing glances at Luna. She had changed into some kind of semi-sheer dress thing that did little to cover a body she would kill for. Her hair was piled on top of her head to keep the damp locks off of her neck, though one had worked loose and draped around her cheek.

Luna was looking back at her the next time she peeked, and she jumped. Luna giggled and pointed out that the potatoes were probably done now.

They sat down to eat, and Bella behaved herself until she felt a small foot settle against her bare calf under the table. Luna didn't look up from the newspaper she was browsing and Bella convinced herself that it was innocent until the toes flexed and the foot shifted upwards a few inches.

She instinctively spread her legs slightly and then flushed, looking down at her omelet. She missed the devious look Luna shot her before her heel settled full between her legs. Bella gasped and stood up. Luna caught her eyes and held them, raising an eyebrow in question.

Bella didn't know what she was agreeing to, but she gave a tiny nod. Without a word, Luna stood and pushed her back into her chair before settling into her lap, one pale leg on either side of Bella's hips.

Swallowing, Bella dropped her eyes to the cleavage visible through the thin dress she was wearing. Luna shrugged a shoulder and the wide collar shifted down to bare it. She leaned in close and shared breaths with Bella for several moments, heart rate speeding up. A shallow dip of her neck and their lips met.

_So this is kissing…_

The thought barely made itself heard in the cottony chaos that had become her mind. Her hands were ignoring her shallow objections and crept up under the hem of Luna's clothes, gripping and smoothing her thighs in turns as her smooth lips manipulated hers.

Luna cupped the back of her head to guide her gently into a new angle, using her other hand to slide down the neckline of Bella's shirt to stroke her breast. She touched her lightly at first, focusing on kissing her instead of undressing her. When Bella seemed to have gotten the hang of kissing, then she dared to withdraw her hand and push the bottom of her shirt up until it was bunched up under her armpits and over her collarbone.

Bella was flushed and her eyes were still shy, so Luna made sure that she was careful with her. She didn't want to make her do anything she wasn't ready for.

Seducing one's hostess the first day of their hospitality might be considered a faux pas in the world of serial seducers, but Luna had thought her plan out thoroughly while in the shower. Bella was clearly interested, but also inexperienced. The sooner she acted the better for Bella's blooming sexuality. It's never good to let one's first be rushed or saved until the very last minute, a situation that leads to a lot of unanswered questions and confusion come next morning.

With that thought aside, she flung herself full-force back into Bella. The chair was no longer a practical position, so they ended up on the floor, Bella on top of her this time.

Hair was mussed, earrings were lost, and Bella's shirt was still a bunched-up mess that did absolutely nothing to hide that her bra was gone. Also thanks to Luna's interfering; her skirt was hiked up high enough to reveal simple cotton underwear and a lot of long leg. Luna had lost her sheath entirely at some point, not that she was upset by this.

Her lips fastened on Luna's right nipple and she gave a moan when her hair was playfully tugged. She lifted her head, scraping her teeth against the flesh of it to worm one of Luna's choked gasps that she loved so much out of her. Luna brought their mouths together, and she felt fingers seeking entrance into her panties.

Bella vaguely wondered how the hell this had happened. The fingers had slipped past the cotton and were just running teasingly up and down the outer lips of her slit when she heard the sound of Charlie's car pulling into the driveway.

They separated hastily and a frantic search for their respective clothing ensued. By the time Charlie walked in the door, they were innocently eating their omelets. He nodded to them and smiled thinly at Luna.

"Aren't you eating a little late tonight, Bella?"

She shrugged, "The potatoes took longer to cook than I thought."

He nodded and sat. They ate dinner together mostly in silence with a few polite comments exchanged about the weather and how everyone's days had gone. After clearing and washing the dishes, they joined Charlie in the living room for a few hours of watching the news and a spy show.

Bella thought she was going to explode from nerves and anticipation. Her crotch was throbbing and she could feel Luna's thigh against her own on the sofa. She drank two whole glasses of ice water to try and calm her racing body temperature.

Once Charlie went to bed, Bella went to her room, ostensibly to study, and Luna went up to the attic.

She waited with bated breath until she was sure that Charlie was done with his nightly rituals and safely asleep before she dared creep out of bed and up the ladder into the attic.

The soft lamp she'd used as a nightlight as a child was the only light, but it was enough to reveal Luna dozing in bed. She'd been thoughtful enough to take off her clothes, and folded them on the chair by the table.

Bella felt her temperature spike straight up when it slowly dawned on her that she was about to have sex, and with a girl at that. She climbed into the bed and leaned over to waft her breath across Luna's ear.

She stirred, giggled at the ticklish sensation, and sat up on her elbow arms. The covers fell back and pooled around her hips, revealing a small tattoo on the left side of her belly. Squinting, Bella made out the tiny script to say,

_Expect little, forgive much_

Touching it with two fingers, she met Luna's eyes and asked, "Does this mean something special to you?"

Luna nodded, "It's a reminder to me to keep my heart and mind open."

"Oh."

"Yeah…" she leaned down and kissed her without further fuss, guiding her gently back against the pillows. They lay side by side and just kissed for a long time, Bella running her hands up and down her warm bare back. Her fingers fit so nicely into the little dips and grooves of her spine, and her skin felt like heated silk.

Luna had to cover her mouth to keep her quiet when she used her mouth for more than kissing.

Sated and sleepy, Bella discovered that she was just too comfortable to go back down to her bed, much less put her pajamas on. Luna slung her leg over her hips and nestled her blonde head into her shoulder. She kissed her neck and whispered,

"Just stay here tonight. We'll worry about things tomorrow."

Bella woke up the next morning feeling giddy but bruised. She sat up slowly and surveyed the attic. The uncurtained window let in some weak sunlight that managed to filter through the clouds, illuminating Luna's pale skin and casting shadows under her eyelashes. She was still asleep.

She smiled and stroked her hair for some time before rolling over and dropping off into a doze.

~000~

Edward felt…strange. He'd gone to check up on Bella last night, to make sure that she was really alright. She'd seemed a little off after the movie and he was worried. The last thing he was expecting to find was…

Well, he was surprised.

~000~

Luna left at the appointed time, headed to Utah to admire the landscape and wildlife there. Bella tried to be dispassionate about it, but Luna reassured her that it was okay to be sad sometimes.

Two weeks later, she received a letter from Hermione thanking her for her kindness to her friend. At the bottom of the letter was a cryptic remark about Luna finding her to be an extremely _welcoming_ hostess, and very good evening company.

She blushed to the roots of her hair when she realized what Hermione was implying.

~000~

End Impositions and Infatuations

Leave a review! Favorite! But don't put this on Alert, because this is done.


End file.
